A Broken Doll's Tale
by MsMerryRask
Summary: Sequel to Gravity. She got placed her in a box like a Toy to carry around. Her family killed her love but begged her to have a heart, only to throw her away. Now the Lonely King king is calling to the land where he too, is a forgotten toy.
1. Preface

**AN: I don't own TVD or TO but I do own my OCs. Hello readers if you haven't read the first part of this story Gravity please do, if you have thank you for continuing on this story with my. RR and Enjoy**

_Preface_

When she was little she wanted a fairytale, when she was sixteen she got what she wished for. It was not the Disney kind, more of a Grimm.

You see she'd fallen for a monster, a monster who loved what he was and didn't care to change. A monster who had gone a thousand years without love, yet fell in love with her.

The issue with their love was that it was doomed. The kingdom in which they lived was at war, the Lonely King and the Princesses Knights were constantly in battle. as the princesses sister and the Kings brother their love could end in one way... Death.

And death came for them, in a desperate move the monster for once choosing good tried to save them all from a terrible fate. A fate he sacrificed his love to save them all from. The princesses in a selfish move, had the monster killed.

The Lonely King was stuck a trap took her life that night, to send her to death with the monster. But death refused to claim them both, and from her death she awoke with the monsters curse... Now her own.


	2. The New Life of Eddie DeGrey

**AN: I don't own TVD or TO, only my OCs. Thank you so much for following me into part two of my story and for all the amazing questions I've been receiving. The outfits are posted on my profile per usual. Please RR and enjoy!**

_5 months after the events of Gravity_

Eddie DeGrey was sitting at a cafe in New York, he was reading an article on his tablet, _THe Tragic Life and Death Photography Prodigy Chloe Gilbert_, was the title that ran across the top. He read as the article went to list all the things she could have accomplish/ did accomplish and went into detail on the tragedy of her short life. He sighed, thinking of his part in the whole thing; he could have taken her away and saved her but instead he helped Kol and the little girl who pestered him with letters was now phone rang,

"DeGrey," he said answering it.

"I need you two to get on a plane and come to New Orleans," a British voice said forcefully over the phone.

"Do I get to know why," he said standing up throwing a twenty down on the table and leaving the cafe.

"No, just do as you're told." The voice from the other side said, he wanted to be angry but he was forced to do what he was told. After helping Kol, he was forced to leave his humanity and his magic behind. The former warlock went through transition and burned all his notes and then allowed himself to be compelled so that no one would know how he and Kol created an original.

He headed down to Gramercy Park, and went into 44 Gramercy North Building and headed straight up to the apartment. It was large and the decorations looked like they hadn't changed since the building was completed, the living room was covered in a mess of papers.

"You'll never figure it out," he said a small sad smile playing on his face as he entered the apartment.

"Won't stop me from trying," a voice rang out from the coach, "besides I am catching up, with Kol dead someone has to be the smartest one in the room and with your memory gone it might as well be me."

"They want us in New Orleans," he said causing the person to sitting on the coach to stand up and face him, dark brown hair was pulled into two side braids; they were simply dressed to grey boots, a grey sweater over a black tank top and leggings.

"I thought they agreed to give me time," the figure said, the voice suddenly became weary. Eddie sighed coming closer and pulling them into a hug; they'd just begun to make progress yesterday for the first time since coming to the city he'd seen them smile.

"I know, but you know I can't argue with them," he said reminding the figure that he was under their control.

"What was the point of me turning you, if they get to make you not listen to me?" the figure pulled away and began to mess with a large blue stone on a gold chain.

"Keep in mind the only reason you got to come here was because I have to listen to them," it was true they'd never let her out of their sight otherwise.

"Call the airline, I'll go pack," the figure left the room without much fight, knowing that full well if the dou refused someone would take them by force. Eddie, was just relieved the whole thing had gone off without much of a fight.

"Hello I need two tickets on your next available flight to New Orleans," He then began to rattle off the information needed to the ticketing agents, "The names on the tickets? Eddie DeGrey and Chloe Darling."

_2 months Ago..._

_Eddie re-entered the Mikealson Manor, Klaus had reluctantly agreed to play host as he was the only one who could get Chloe to calm down. SInce she had been awoken her transition had been a rocky one; the death of her lover, her brother and the lack of humanity in her sister had shattered the poor girls spirit._

_Sure enough when he entered the house there was Klaus and Chloe fighting, "Please Nik let me leave, I just can't take this anymore."_

"_And you think that I can, Silas isn't just tormenting you!"_

"_It's not just Silas and you know it!" came her response, "Please Nik, I am not just leaving you... I need to go somewhere and just restart for awhile without all the shit that's going on here."_

_Eddie could hear her run up stairs, followed by the sound of Klaus throwing what ever he was drinking against the wall. Eddie walked into the room to see the exasperated looking hybrid sitting down on the couch with his head between his hands._

"_You should let her go," he said looking at the hybrid from the doorway of the living, he learned his first few days in the house to keep a respectable distance from the temperamental immortal. _

"_You would love that wouldn't you," Klaus was not a fan of the former warlock, since Kol's death he had gotten very possessive of the seventeen year old vampire. Eddie felt it had something to do with the fact that the original desperately wanted to control his own siblings and when he failed he transferred that need for control into the girl._

"_If you want her to be happy for the rest of eternity, you'll let her find peace now," when Klaus came back with no response he knew that the hybrid was listening, "let me take her to New York for a while, so that she can get back on her feet and when she's in a better place I'll bring her back if she wants it."_

"_I'll let you take her," Eddie was shocked that he was actually allowing it, "but I can't let you leave and never bring her back," and then Klaus broke his neck._

Klaus had broken his neck and bled him dry in the basement of the manor to ensure that there was no vervain in his system and then compelled him to follow his commands. Two days later Eddie had taken Chloe away from the town a month after they moved to New York Chloe's death was faked and she dropped the last name of Gilbert. She took up the last name of Darling as many witches and vampires that Kol had worked with knew her by that name and began looking into his old networks.

Chloe began packing some clothes into a suitcase, the clothes she needed to get started carefully being folded; it reminded her of the many trips she had taken over the last year but this time she didn't pack her camera just a picture she had taken the last time she was in New Orleans with Kol. The painful thought caused her to stop packing and sit on the bed, she hadn't been given time to properly grieve the events over the last few months preventing her to do so and now just when she was starting to find peace in her life... the past was calling her back.

They left the apartment, boarded a plane and made it to New Orleans by the late afternoon, and the city looked much like it had the last time Chloe was there. "Do You know where we are supposed to go?"

"We're supposed to meet them at some bar called Deveraux," Eddie responded.

"And the luggage?" Chloe wasn't to keen on the idea of bringing her suitcases into a bar with her.

"Leaving them at the airport, they'll be delivered," he said moving past baggage claim and heading to the area to hail a taxi. The rest of the journey was done in silence, the two companions tried to collect their thoughts.

The bar was empty besides a group of men sitting around the bar and after quickly looking through the group and not seeing the face she was looking for, "Drink?"

Chloe hadn't been a big drinker but since awakening she discovered where the alcoholism of Mystic Falls. Eddie just nodded and headed to a booth and Chloe headed for the bar; there were several guys hanging around all vying for the attention of the pretty blonde bartender.

"Can I help you," she asked moving away from the group to acknowledge Chloe.

"Can I have an Old fashioned and a Whiskey Sour," the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have an ID?" Chloe sighed, got closer and compelled the bartender to start making the drinks. She was technically under age now but her tiny frame always made her look younger.

"Aren't you a little young," a smooth voice said from behind her. She turned slightly sideways to face the man, who left the bar group.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business," she responded raising an eyebrow causing the man to laugh.

"Relax Cher, I liked to introduce myself to all the new daywalkers who enter my town," the man said flashing his fangs to her.

"Didn't know this was your town," thinking mentally about what problems this conversation would cause. The man seemed to be enjoying her sass as he sized her up.

"Marcel Gerard," he said holding out a hand for her to shake, "King of New Orleans."

"Chloe Darling and thats Eddie DeGrey," she said nodding over to Eddie who was busy on the phone arguing with one of his galleries.

"What brings you to my town, Chloe Darling?" Marcel asked getting dangerously close to her.

"She's here with me," a British voice said from the door of the bar loudly, in with all his cocky swagger walked Klaus.

"Didn't know you had a girl," Marcel said, the two men were acting friendly but Chloe could sense some sort of pissing match going on.

"She's my little sister," Klaus said enjoying the look of shock that fell on Marcels face.

"I thought Rebekah was your only sister," Marcel said trying to catch Klaus in some sort of lie, all the while looking between Chloe and Klaus for resemblance.

"Well little sister-in-law," then he grabbed her arm and began to head for the door, "Eddie, come."

When they got outside Chloe tried to force herself out of his grip and ask questions, "Nik-,"

"Not now, wait till we get home," Klaus says cutting her off.


	3. Out of Darkness

**AN: I Don't own TVD or TO only My OCs. Thank you for all the fav, follows and reviews on the story I am sending love to you all. This Chapter is a jump back in time now that we know where the story is headed I am going to fill in some of the time pre NYC. I enjoy the opening bit, so tell me what you think. The outfit is posted on my profile per the norm. Please RR and ENJOY!**

_Three Weeks After Gravity_

She had the strangest feeling against her skin, it felt like when you run freezing limbs under hot water and she felt groggy really groggy. Her eyes felt heavy and as she opened them she found herself In chill dark room full of bottles. Why was she in the Mikealson wine cellar. She was at her family's house and then...

"_No little sister," it was the first time he called her that to her face, "I mean the Gilberts."_

"Klaus! Klaus!" Chloe screamed into the darkness, that son of a bitch daggered her.

"Shhh...shhh.. Quiet love," a British voice said from a dark corner of the room. Chloe was prepared to hell, she was prepared to scream but the voice from the corner wasn't the one that she was expecting to hear.

"Kol," she said the words in disbelief, as out from the darkness holding the long silver dagger that was once placed in her chest in his hands. When his face hit the little bit of light that was in the room, he wore the same smirk that he always did.

"In the flesh." With the words she flashed out of her coffin and into his arms and began kiss him. In the movies when lovers reunite, she should have felt fire works but something felt off... something felt wrong.

"I saw your body," She said breaking the kiss.

"I know, I always have a plan. Come along now love we have to get the cure from your sister," and he kissed her again.

"You never wanted the cure," Chloe whispered against his lips. She suddenly began to smell the weirdest thing, cooking meat. When she opened her eyes it was no longer the cocky smiling whole Kol, it was the burnt body that she saw lying on the floor of the house.

"Damn, I was just starting to get interested," the burnt body Kol said, he began to revert to regular looking Kol

Chloe wanted to scream as she jumped out of the arms of whatever the thing was that was standing in front of her. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure just laughed, "You know I heard you had fire, I was expecting a faint... I mean first you alive lover then your dead lover and now back again, and all I get is a: Who the hell are you! I must be losing my touch, two thousand years in your grave does that to you."

"Silas."

"Again in the flesh, you know normally I am good at holding forms but your mind is still a little off," Silas said as he began to walk circles around her, "don't get me wrong I am not judging, I know what it means to be put down for love."

"Yes because your sister killed your and then their brother killed you," Chloe snapped, she knew she should be afraid from the fear that she had seen in Kol's eyes but right now she was too angry that he took Kol's shape.

"Similar but not quite, my witch of a fiancee decided to murder her and imprison me though so-"

"Yes, you're the victim here," came her response, causing the immortal to laugh.

"Believe it or not Chloe, I am," he then got dangerously close to her, "and I am also the only person who can give you what you want."

"And what do I want?"

"You want your boyfriend and your brother back," Silas said playing with a strand of her hair, Chloe was about to say something back but she froze on the word brother, "Oh that's right you don't know..."

Silas picked quickly up on her reaction to the words, and your brother back. Trying to fight off the shakiness in her voice she asked "What happened to my brother?"

"Well after your sister decided to trudge on with her selfish search for the cure and her ancestor Katherine got him killed. Now everybody is after the cure but nobody want to give it to me..."

"So you decided to wake me up because?" trying not to burst into tears in front of the dangerous man

"Because you are leverage for Klaus and might have even been effective on emotionless Elena."

"Elena turned her emotions off?"

"Couldn't handle the grief." At just Jeremy's death or at her's as well she wondered, "Now I am going to give you time to think about this because I know that you're clever enough to listen; I want the cure. If you give it to me I can bring everybody you hold dear back."

With those words the original immortal was gone leaving Chloe alone in the dark, she stood there for a few minutes before heading to the freezer that kept blood in it. Once she had eaten Chloe headed up stairs, the house was silent and dark. "I need to shower," Chloe said as she passed a mirror in the hall that revealed the blood stained dress she was wearing.

She got ready quickly; showering and changing in jeans, a purple shirt and a dark kimono sweater. When she was done, she left the sanctuary of what was her and Kol's room and sat in the living room. She sat there for hours reading all the details she could of her time gone from Mystic Falls on the local news website, but she didn't cry when she read about Jeremy... still numb from the news.

The front door of the house suddenly slammed open and Chloe could hear three voices arguing, "I went to the island and found it!"

That was Rebekah's voice and it was answered by another angry voice, "We need to use it against Silas."

Klaus was answered by a third voice, who was slightly calmer that Chloe hadn't heard since the night of the ball, "I have the cure and it was given to my discretion on how to use it."

The three people entered the room and all froze into place when they saw the figure of Chloe sitting on the coach. "But you're dead..."

Rebekah spoke first before diving at her, "I will not have you playing these games with me Silas!"

When Rebekah dove at her Chloe flashed away, "I am not dead, ask your ass off a brother what he did to me?!"

Klaus looked guilty for a split second before lying and saying, "You're dead."

"No I am not, I came back and you daggered me and put me in a coffin for three weeks!" Chloe screeched at him before throwing Klaus with force against the wall. When she had said this Elijah flashed to the basement and checked to see if what she said was true.

When he returned he held a silver dagger in his hands and looked at Chloe is disbelief, "I believe the girl is telling the truth Rebekah."

"But-," Rebekah said dropping down to the chair where Chloe once sat, "How?"

"Kol and I don't know," Chloe said as Elijah came and gently tugged Chloe off of Klaus

"Why did you lie!" Rebekah said flashing toward Klaus, who simply dodged and pushed her up against the wall.

"Because the girl is suicidal, if I hadn't daggard her she would have gone to the doppelganger and gotten herself staked!" Klaus practically screamed in Rebekah's face, "I was waiting to wake her up when it was safe, we just lost Kol were you really ready to loose her as well?"

Elijah just stood there watching the scene unfolding, his grip still resting lightly on Chloe's shoulder. On their drive back to Mystic Falls Rebekah had told him about the small human who became her friend and stole a heart from Kol, that they all doubted he still had, and how she died because of him. Yet here stood inches away, a thing he almost doubted existed and that was being protected by Klaus. He looked at the girl, from the corner of his eye and saw her broken looking expression.

"Does it really matter if she missed me? You all were so desperate to find the cure that you didn't for one minute think. Kol, crazy psychotic Kol FEARED what was coming and none of you listened," Klaus and Rebekah backed off from each other guilt in now openly showing in their eyes, "And I died because of it. Then I woke up alone and the thing that the man I loved feared was wearing his face and you all are too busy fighting to listen. For once in your existence listen!"


	4. Chloe's Men

**AN: I Don't own TVD or TO but I do own my OCs. Hello everyone, I am back... Sorry for the longer than normal absence I was on Vacation then school started; I will try and return to my better updating habits. Thank you to all the fav, follows and reviews; I love and appreciate all of you who take the time to do so, and I love all you who just read. This chapter's outfits are posted per the norm on my profile. RR and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>One month &amp; two weeks after the Events in Gravity<em>

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Now release him," came the cool calming voice of Elijah as he sat next to Chloe in the corner of a fairly empty restaurant watching her take a bite out of the waiter.

Chloe sighed as she released the poor mans wrist looked him in the eyes and compelled him to believe that he nicked himself with a knife and to wear a bandage till the bite healed. A normal vampire would heal but the three Mikealson siblings were taking no chances with her creating her own vampire line, let alone being sure she even could. "Can't I just drink from blood bags?"

She was not a fan of hunting, something in her just really hated it. "No, we need to make sure you have control Chloe. The Salvatore way of living and teaching will make you end up with the same problems they do."

Elijah was a very patient man and after learning about the brothers utter failure at teaching Elena how to cope with vampirism he had taken it upon himself to teach Chloe. It had caused a major fight with the two blondes in his family, who both wanted the job but Elijah was firm and his logic behind everything won Chloe over, who to end the fighting claimed final say in the matter. She in the four weeks since mildly regretted the decision and was mildly thankful; the eldest original had taught her amazing control and fighting, which is why she was often sore as he did not go easy on her.

"Well I don't think I'm a problem," Elena said casually gliding into the restaurant, with her new look at me I have no humanity hair.

"Oh look the dopplebitch, which master let you off your leash?" Chloe said, her relationship with her sister tanked before she died and now dead, with a humanity-less sister she had taken a very Mikealson view on her sister.

"Not still mad that Rebekah and I are BFFs, are you?" yes Chloe thought though she'd never admit that.

"Still going through your post death crisis," she snapped back, she wanted to say something more effective but when you have no emotion it was very hard to push a button.

"I'm not going through a crisis C, I am just enjoying my life," Elena then took the glass of red wine out of Elijah's hand in a flirtatious manner, "I am however concerned about you."

"And why's that?" Chloe said wishing that Elijah would stop being so silent and take action.

"You're sleeping with basically every living member of the Mikealson family I know that Kol's DEATH was hard on you but causing the poor remaining brothers to fight over another girl, tsk tsk," Anger was bubbling up in Chloe, when Elijah finally decided to take action.

"As charming as this encounter had been, Chloe and I must be going," he said wiping his hands and then standing up, he looked at Elena one last time, "If Ms. Gilbert you are going to take peoples drinks you can also take care of their bills, good evening to you."

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans Present time<em>

"What the hell is going on Nik?" Chloe asked as they entered a loft in the center of New Orleans, she'd been silent the whole ride to the manor.

"That love, was this weeks problems and also why you're here," Klaus said, he then turned to Eddie, "Do us a favor mate and go looking for an apartment for two in town."

Eddie did as he was told and left, "He's not a dog Nik."

"Sure acts like one," Klaus said smirking happily at himself for what he did to Eddie, "Now love... let me tell you a little story."

Chloe listened as Klaus told her everything that was going on in New Orleans; the conspiracy of the witches, the baby and his plan to take down Marcel. Chloe sat with her mouth half opened on the coach, the impossible child. Had she heard this story a year ago, she would have laughed; what a bad twilight fanfiction it would have been.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked Klaus having conveniently left out the part about the elder brother being handed over to the enemy.

"He's left town, I think," Klaus said nonchalantly, which Chloe knew was Klaus code for "Of course I did something." so she said nothing for now, "but that's why I brought you into town."

"You brought me into town to replace your 2000 year old suit wearing brother," Chloe smirked a little at this, "I do look amazing in a suit but whatever you need, Elijah is probably better for it."

Klaus wandered often since Chloe turned into a vampire if whatever magic had been done on her by his little brother had given her some of his personality, she smirked now like him and was slightly more snarky, "I am not sure Elijah is Marcel's type."

If she'd been drinking she would have spit it out at the comment, "EXCUSE me!"

"You heard me love, I want you to become my inside man." Chloe just stared at him, so he continued, "Look Marcel, wants the things that were mine, that were my families which will of course include you. I already know from my spy at the bar that he approached you first, which means he's interested."

"So basicly you called me here to be Mata Hari?" Klaus was about to open his mouth, "Don't say you it, you knew Mata Hari"

"No but Kol did." Of course Kol knew a famous hooker, "Look Love, you don't have to do anything infact refusing him will probably making more interested... just befriend the bloke."

"Klaus I'm not-"

"Look, I wouldn't ask you... but I need to protect my child," he was playing the baby card and of course it would work on Chloe.

"Why not Rebekah?"

"The pair have a history," he was hinting at a bad one.

"Fine."

"Thank you Love," he said kissing her on the forehead, the next evening Chloe found herself hair and makeup done in a little black dress sitting in a jazz bar drinking a beer at the bar.

"Well, Well, Well Ms. Darling brother in law let you off your leash?"

"I'm not a dog Mr. Gerard."

"Then why do you come when called," he stood dangerously close to her.

"I came here because I wanted to revisit some friends, Kol and I were here a few months ago but our visit was cut short," she said, "Nik being here was entirely circumstantial."

"Sorry about your loss," Marcel said he was looking genuine but having heard about him from Klaus she wasn't sure if she could trust his appearance.

"Me too," she said in a whisper, they sat there for a few moments in silence before anyone did anything, but Chloe could feel Marcel staring at her. "Ask away."

"Ask away?" Marcel said cocking an eyebrow as he leaned against the bar,

"Well you have questions King New Orleans, so ask away."

"What about Klaus, won't he get mad you spilling the family secrets."

"I don't answer to Nik, and anything I don't want to tell you I won't"

"Alright then, let's start with the obvious... How did you meet Kol?"

"At a Ball," she could tell he was trying to pin down her age so she was going to keep the answers as vague as possible.

"And why haven't I met you before?"

"I wasn't living," well born but still not a lie.

"Why didn't you arrive will Klaus and Elijah?" he was getting annoyed she could tell.

"I was in New York with Eddie," she could tell what he was about to ask, "No we aren't together recently widowed and all. Anyway it was nice seeing you again, I have to go Klaus is letting us crash at his place till we can get an apartment so it's an early morning."

"I've got a guy that might be able to help you with that." He said as she began to walk away.

"Sure sounds good," she called over her shoulder.

"I need your number," he called after her.

"Just have one of my stalkers tell you where I am," she said indicating that she knew that like Klaus, there was two vampires shadowing her. She could feel his smirk as she headed out of the bar texting Klaus:

_**the game has begun**_

Klaus, was at the manor house arguing with Haley would not get the text till later that evening. The vampire friend that Marcel was referring to would never however see his text, as a blonde in a red convertible speed off from the bar at the edge of town.

"Elijah, it's me. You can't pester me for weeks and then never answer your phone," the driver huffed as she left a voicemail.


	5. Relic

**AN: I don't own TVD/OT, but I do own my OCs. Thank you to all the favorite, follows and Review and to those of you who just read it; I much appreciate it. I am sorry that I haven't been as good updating this story as I was w/ the first one, but school and life have gotten in the way of my creative juices, I'll try and be better. Some of you have been in reviews and messaging asking about the pairing, so I figured I take a moment and let you in on my plan. This is the second story in a planned trilogy; Kol won't really be in THIS one besides in flashback. If either Chloe or Kol show get or shows interest in others, it's all part of a greater plan trust me Kol/OC fans I know what I'm doing. Outfit and room posted on profile. Sorry for the longer than normal Authors Note, please RR and Enjoy.**

Chloe was feeling slightly stood up, which was odd since the man she was supposed to be gaining the affection of was one she could care less about. Marcel's friend had never shown up to help her find a place and she and Eddie had to complete their search on their own. The apartment the duo did find was decent enough, it was in an old building that made everything look run down and maintained all at the same time. Her room was her favorite part, the walls were washed blue, and so was the floor.

"Are you going to bring your work in here?" Eddie asked up until New York it had been Chloe's custom to decorate her homes with photographs from her travels, but since Kol's death the prodigy had not picked up a camera; the only personal photograph she tended to bring with her was the one of she and Kol taken during their trip to New York.

"No, I was thinking I'd track down, some old friends from the city," Chloe said taking out her phone and taking a quick snap of the room so she could remember it as she went shopping. The friends she was referring to were Joe, the record store owner and hopefully Davina Claire, the artsy girl whom she had met in the park seemed to have dropped off the radar a couple months ago; all Chloe's recent emails gone unanswered. "Do you mind bringing to luggage here from Klause's."

"Sure, then I am going to look for some studio space," the photographer gave a mock bow, he had become a vampire for Chloe but it annoyed him that the Mikelsons treated him like a servant and some of their habits had rubbed off on his surrogate daughter.

"Thanks Your the best," Chloe said walking out the door texting on her phone, the responses were as she predicted Joe said she could stop by the store if she wanted music and Davina was a no response. She decided to head to Joe's first, the record store wasn't far from her new place and since her first move in Klaus's game apparently failed she was going to take the day for herself, screw his scheming.

Joe's records store smelled of dust and vinyl and made her think of her happy yet, reluctant time in the city. She wondered if their first trip to the city had been part of Kol's plan to turn her or if whatever business the slippery original had nothing to do with her but one other of hisothershady dealings.

"Ay baby girl, done shopping already?" Joe said walking in with an old brown fedora sitting on his just as it had been the first time she walked into the store

"No. I figured I'd start the day out here, picking out some music to fill my apartment with," she said smiling slightly at the older man as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well, we want to get your rhythm right, what kind of music do you and lova boy want," Joe had never met Kol, but he heard Chloe talk about him well enough. Chloe's face fell at the comment while she and Joe were friendly the pair were not close enough for her to have mentioned the death of the original too.

"What happened? Did the bastard break your heart?" he said catching up quickly to the shift in the once happy playful environment.

"He died," Chloe said and Joe again pulled her into a hug, Chloe launched into a brief story about it happening months ago and the lie that she had moved to the city for a fresh start. In order to brighten her mood, the record store owner began to launch into comical tales of the stores customers who caused Chloe to fall into a fit of Giggles.

"Now, that's the sound one does not often hear a Mikealson giggling," a smooth familiar voice crooned from behind Chloe's back causing her to stop almost immediately and Joe's face to pale.

"You're a Mikealson?" the fear in his voice in that moment could only register one thing to Chloe, Joe was a vampire.

"No, I am a Darling... Kol was a Mikealson," Joe never got Chloe's actual last name and since Darling was now the name she used she was not lying.

"Never would have guessed you were a vampire the last time we met in person," the vampire record store owner said. Shit thought Chloe she would have to think fast to cover up her undead age.

"I'm good at hiding it, with the innocent eyes and the petite height," she then rapidly changed the subject, "Why are you here Marcel, come to recommend another no show friend?"

"Actually I came to visit my friend Joe here," Marcel smile dropped slightly as he added, "and regarding your real estate you have your sister-in-law to thank for that, she decided to kill 15 of my men at a bar last night."

Chloe could hear the anger and annoyance in his voice, but before she could control herself she laughed. "That does sound like something that B would do. If only Elijah were here, then it would be one big happy family reunion."

Both comments were seemingly innocent, to Marcel, who did not know the extent of the newest originals knowledge but to Chloe were a passive-aggressive jab at him. Marcel quitted at the comment though, clearly thinking of what to say next. Chloe, however, put on her biggest doe-eyed face and added, "Well since family is in town I could really use some help. Joe here refused to go shopping with me and Eddies busy, do you have time to spare this afternoon Marcel?"

"Shopping," the vampire king said stroking his chin, "I take it that you found an apartment."

"Yes, and I want a locals perspective on where to find the best stuff," she grabbed Marcel's arm adding "Please you have to know this city better than anyone."

"Alright," Marcel said agreeing, "You must have owned Kol with that look."

"No, Kol saw it coming from a mile away," Chloe said and the deviously added, "Nik on the other hand falls for it every time."

Chloe's day to herself had fallen through but she found herself actually enjoying the presence of the other vampire. He was like a mellower mix of Elijah and Klaus, who did love his city greatly; had Chloe not been playing for the other side she would have followed him. And while she didn't think the man would know much about antique/boutique shopping, the man actually knew his stuff. Near the end of the day the duo was exciting a shop near the bar that they met at and Marcel was telling the story of Joe and him in WWII, "So I mean like we were, half covered in blood and..."

He never got to finish his sentence as an impeccably dressed blonde showed up and Marcel stood there stunned, "You know normally I would be jealous but since I know you wouldn't prey on a recent widow, I'll ignore it."

"Rebekah," Chloe's voice was calm, in that moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to hug or scream at her best friend.

"Normally, I would hug you and have a nice chat C but right now I really need to talk to Marcel here," the blonde clearly wanted the brunette to leave.

"Ok I have to make sure all the furniture made it to the apartment anyways," Chloe suddenly felt awkward the air had gotten thick, not like when Marcel and Klaus had their pissing contest a few days before but how the air always felt after she and Kol had gotten into a fight. Had the pair been lovers? Did Klaus know? And if he did why had he asked Chloe and not Rebekah to make contact with Marcel?


	6. The Last Goodbye

**AN: I don't own TV or TO just my OCs. Thanks to all the follow and favs over the past couple of weeks, I love you all for them. I warned you over that the updates would not be as constant but hopefully next week, cause it's spring break! You'll get a few in a row. I am very proud of this chapter there's Kol, sort of Living, Kol in it YaY! The outfits per the norm are on my profile. Again Thanks for Reading. RR and Enjoy.**

"Do I have to go?" Chloe asked as she slipped the black dress on careful not to mess up her hair.

"Yes, because of the ridiculous plan Klaus cooked up you have to go," Rebekah replied from the other room, she sounded very annoyed. After the events of last night she had confided in Chloe the love story of her and Marcel and was pissed that the love of her dead brothers existence was being used as bait for the man she thought was hers. Marcel had invited the family to some swanky black and white costume ball and sent a personal invite to Chloe asking her to be his date.

"Can't I go hang out with Haley instead?" Chloe had been ok helping out before but now she was on the receiving end of Rebekah's wrath, something she did not want.

"You've never even meet Haley," Rebekah said matter a factly as Chloe entered the room in the stunning dress, "I wanted you to wear the white one."

"Well, next time you don't want me to pick, don't give me options," Chloe said sitting down in front of her vanity as Rebekah began to tackle her hair. The white dress just didn't seem to her; it looked too innocent a feeling Chloe felt no longer applied to her. Rebekah had had a harder time than Chloe adapting to the change in the newest original and the once tight friendship had slipped.

"Are you actually interested in Marcel?" the blonde asked twisting the brunette hair into an a tight spiral. Rebekah's insecurities were showing, she was looking at the girl who seemed older since her change. Her eyes full of the broken heartache that haunted the Mikealsons everywhere they went, it's probably why Marcel thinks she was the body in the white Coffin, not our mother.

"No." Chloe liked the guy well enough, but the ache in her heart was still there, "It's too soon."

_**Graduation Day Mystic Falls...**_

_Chloe and Eddie had been in New York for a few weeks now, in the castle like apartment in Gramercy Park. Chloe was sitting on a windowsill, looking out at the city and the park below her. The trip to New York was supposed to lift her spirit that Silas had taken great pleasure in tormenting, and her soulless sister had tried to destroy. However, she felt more miserable in Mystic Falls she had distraction here in New York, she had only her thoughts._

"_I'm going to grab us a bite, do you want anything, in particular?" Eddie asked coming into the room, as he pulled on a light Jacket._

"_No I'm not hungry." Eddie sighed, her last encounter with Silas had really messed with her head and she was barely eating now; he was tempted to have Klaus come dagger her until the end of century if it meant her pain would be easier to handle._

_Eddie had been gone for less than ten minutes when her cellphone rang out loudly through the apartment, echoing off the walls. Chloe dejectedly went and got it, the phone call was most likely from Eddie, who would throw a fit if she didn't. However, when she picked up her cell, the photo ID caused her to freeze in her place. The name Kol ran across the bottom of the screen accompanied by a picture of them at the Gallery._

_With shaking hands she answered, "Stop it Silas, I'm not in town anymore you can't keep trying to use me like a puppet." she thanked God he wasn't there her voice sounded strong while her body shaked._

"_Darling, it's not that Devil," a smooth British voice said into the phone, she could almost hear the cocky grin. Kol, was the only thought that ran through her head._

"_Prove it." Silas couldn't read her mind from New York, so she asked him a question, "What happened the morning of Eddie's show?"_

"_You got cross with me for eating room service," and by room service he meant the girl, not the food she delivered._

"_Kol," the word came out in a whisper and she started crying, "I thought you were dead."_

"_I am dead, me and my fellow ghosts decided to wish your lovely sister and her gang a graduation visit." Kol said cheerfully, she could just see him now surrounded by cronies._

"_You come back from the dead, and you visit the doppleslut instead of me," she teased smiling through the tears, they slipped into a conversation as if he had never been dead._

"_Don't worry darling, once I get the witchy friend of her's to keep me caporal I'll be on the first plane to wherever you are."_

"_I'm in New York; Eddie and I are escaping the crazy."_

"_Ahh, so he's looking after you, tell me is he still a witch?"_

"_No he's a vampire now, my line."_

"_Damn, he might have been useful," Kol said and then after a few seconds of silent, "I'll call you later today after this has been a success... wish me luck love its show time."_

"_Break a leg then, I love you." The line on the other side went dead, and tears again began to pour down Chloe's face, HE was alive and coming back to her._

_Eddie returned an hour later with a small cooler bag to see Chloe with red puffy eyes, "What's wrong? He asked flashing over to her with concern._

"_He's alive, Eddie. Kol's alive," Chloe said a small smile appearing on her face, her doe eyes looking into his. A pang of sadness ran through Eddie at the sight._

"_Chloe, why do you say that?" she showed him her last call, "Ohhh Chlo, don't let Silas do anything to you when you're so far away."_

_She knew he was trying to be helpful, but she snapped at him, "It isn't Silas I asked Kol something only he would know, and he answered. Eddie he's coming back to me."_

_Eddie, still not sure if it was the truth or not just wrapped his arms around Chloe, pulling her into a tight hug._

_A few hours later the pair, were sitting in couches sipping on blood bags, both silently staring at the phone that began to ring. Chloe jumped up and answered,_

"_Kol!" Chloe said automaticly as she answered the phone cheer again in her voice, this time however a smooth voice didn't answer her, instead the sound of soft sobs came through._

"_I am so sorry Darling," the rare sound of Kol's broken voice caused Chloe to sink into the couch once again. "I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry?" She asked already knowing the answer._

"_The witch won't do it, and now I'm trapped an-"_

"_You're not coming home to me," Chloe said as tears began to fall down her face, she wanted to keep the tears out of her voice, "How long do you have?"_

"_Not much time."_

"_Stay on the phone with me?" she asked, the first time she died there was no proper goodbye._

"_Till the end," he said, she could tell that he too was trying to keeping from crying._

"_I don't want you to go." Chloe began to cry, she could no longer keep the tears from her voice._

"_I don't either; I didn't get to kiss my girl and the room I'm in is dismal no room service," Kol was trying to get her to laugh, in his last few moments on earth he didn't want to hear her cry. It worked sort of, the laugh came out like a choked son._

"_I'm sorry for what my family did to you. I-"_

"_I know darling and I'd never blame you," Kol said cutting her off, she had no reason to be guilty. "You know I was looking forward to eternity with you. To traveling the world, getting into arguments about food and waking up every morning with you."_

"_Eternity's a long time," Chloe said, "You would have tired of me."_

"_You, never. I meant what I said that day about you being my wife. I hadn't had a heart since I died and then you came a long and while my morals were still questionable I knew there was some human part of me walking around. Chloe Gilbert, my darling love I wish I was with you right now."_

"_Me too,"_

"_Good cause I lo-" the phone line went silent, the call wasn't dead or disconnected, it was the person that had gone._

_Chloe again cried uncontrollably and Eddie who had in saddened disbelief listened in on their final conversation, did the only thing he could think of. Flashing over to where Chloe was he pulled her into a hug, then pulling away slightly she snapped her neck._

**Present**

"Chloe," Rebekah said seeing the sadness in her sister's eyes deepen, pulled the chair so that they were facing eachother. "My brother won't want you to be alone for eternity, he'd in his own twisted way want you to be happy."

Chloe knew that was a lie, Kol was the most selfish creature on the planet; turning his girlfriend into an indestructible being so he could live forever with her but not telling her his plan was a prime example of that. However, she smiled and looked at Rebekah, "I know."

Rebekah too, could sense Chloe's lie but just like her decided to just let it go adding, "but don't actually start with Marcel... He's mine."


End file.
